


The End of the World

by AwesomeREK



Series: The Keyblade of Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Game: Kingdom Hearts I, Gen, TimeLord!Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeREK/pseuds/AwesomeREK
Summary: At Hollow Bastion, things go differently.
Series: The Keyblade of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. A Deadly Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Doctor Who or Kingdom Hearts. These respectively belong to the BBC and Disney and SquareENIX.

When Sora plunged the Keyblade of Heart into himself, it would have taken a miracle for any human to survive that. Of course, it hurt like there was no tomorrow, but somehow he was okay. He looked tired and drained as if he had run a marathon without any preparation. 

He asked Kairi, who due to his sacrifice was awake and crying before him, “Why are you crying?”

She cried, “Because you’re dying!”

He calmly said, “I’m only exhausted, just let me rest in the Gummi ship for a bit.”

Meanwhile, in a garden near an old mansion, a person was born. Neither Sora, Kairi, or anyone except a sinister man noticed, even though he was related least to that person. That person received the name, Roxas. 

As Sora’s friends took him to the Gummi ship, despite Kairi’s staunch protest, he began to cry out in pain.

He exclaimed, “It’s too much! Get away from me!” As he said this, a sickly yellow light erupted out of him, destroying much of the room they were in. As the light dissipated, Sora looked oddly older and had blonder hair than his usual chocolate brown. 

Sora exclaimed, “It’s time to get Riku back!”

"Don't you know? Riku is GONE," Ansem dictated, "I see you released the princess from her slumber, which is impossible, as you would have needed to die for that... Very peculiar."

Sora proclaimed, "Well, you're not getting any answers Ansem!"

"Ah, you see... **I wasn't asking!** "


	2. A Fight of Wits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly regenerated sora comes face to face with Ansem. What could go wrong?

Sora scanned his battered surroundings for high ground against Ansem, but alas the only place to stand on was the pillars. He did not fancy standing on pillars. He did the next best thing and ran. 

"Fighting," Sora said, "Who needs fighting?"

Of course Donald, Goofy, and Kairi were very confused. It was not typical for the keyblade wielder to run from a battle. But, as Ansem pursued, they decided, quite unanimously, that it was indeed a good idea to run from this overpowered being. 

Ansem said, "You would engage in the lowest form of cowardice against me... how pitiful."

Sora said, "Better off-" He hit his head on the invisible barrier surrounding their battle.

Kairi yelled, "SORA!!! What did you do to him Riku, why are you acting this way!"

Ansem replied, "Because, I am not Riku, princess."

Ansem launched a powerful attack at Kairi, intended to release her heart and complete the Keyblade of Heart, but Riku, stirring inside Ansem's stolen body prevented him from doing so.

"So, your heart hasn't given up? Well then, let me cast you into oblivion!" Ansem yelled.

Riku replied, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Riku aimed the charging beam, against Ansem's strong will, towards the barrier. The barrier shattered under the immense power and Sora's friends fled, dragging Sora's unconscious body with them. Undoubtedly, a beam of that strength essentially shattered whatever integrity the ceiling had left, and it collapsed right as the crew reached the Gummi ship.

###### 

Meanwhile, in the realm of darkness...

Riku slumbered as the mouse king walked up to him.

The king said, "Riku, you gotta wake up!"

"Who the heck are you and why did you get me outta bed?" Riku replied.

Mickey replied, "King Mickey, at your service! I got you up because we've got to shut the door to darkness!"

"Sorry, your Majesty!"

"For what?"

"Umm, you're a king, so I gotta treat you with respect"

"Nah, honestly just call me Mickey, it's fine! I'm only a king of Disney Land!"

"Got it, so what's this door to darkness?"

"Something that could end the world if we don't stop it!"

"Sounds like we gotta get on it right away!"

"Let's get to it!"

They ran as fast as they could, but they couldn't shut it.

"Oh no! There's no one on the other side!" Mickey yelped.


	3. A World of Chaos

Sora jolted up. After his rebirth, he was exhausted and hungry. Especially the hungry part. He said, "Man, I could go for some ice cream, not pear flavored though, yuk!" He walked up to the ship's advanced food generator, where they could never get hungry due to the ability to generate any food from practically nothing. Sora said, "Papou flavored? Papou flavored!" He devoured the ice cream that reminded him of home, he could feel the breeze, smell the water, and see his friends. "Oh crap!" he said, "Where are my friends?"   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" a mysterious figure said.

Sora replied, "Wh-who are you?"

"Oh, just a person letting you know that you're friends are dying to, let's just say, an old friend of yours"  
  
"I guess, I'll have to fly there then! What're the coordinates?"

"Heh, you're better than I thought. I thought you'd go there keyblade-a-blazing."

"So, what are they?" 

"0-0-0"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Nah, ∞-∞-∞."  
  
"How do I get there then? I'm only at x-x-x."

Silence.  
  
"Where'd you go? If you're not gonna help me, I'll do it myself!"  
  
He leaped to the control panel. He looked around for the coordinate buttons. 

Sora said, "Wow, the coordinate buttons also act as a calculator! Ok, maybe squaring 1/0 will work!" ***1**

It did actually work, but for all the wrong reasons. You see, it short-circuited the wires, leading to the navigation being broken, so the only place it could go was the literal end of the world. The gummi ship warped there right away.  
  
**BAM!** The gummi ship hit the World of Chaos right in the core.

"Wassamatter?" Sora mumbled.

He rushed out of the ship and saw that he was at the core of the organic Battleship. It had a living feel to it, almost like it was a living thing. He had no time to ponder the structure of the ship though. He had to save his friends!  
  
Ansem commandingly spoke, "What was that?"   
  
Kairi, engaged in a battle with Ansem with her own keyblade, responded, "A distraction, you monster!" and hit him hard.  
  
"Kairi?" Sora said, "If I reverse the polarity of the neutron flow... Ah, forget it! I'm getting out of here with my keyblade!"  
  
He destroyed the barrier and joined up with Kairi. Together, they defeated Ansem. They leaped off the ship to see a door in the distance.  
  
Ansem called out, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with everlasting darkness!"

Donald and Goofy, who Kairi had freed, were surprised to see Sora here. Either way, the Gummi Ship looked worse for wear and they decided to go up with Kairi and Sora.  
  
Sora said, "Even with the overbearing darkness here, I don't believe for a second that Kingdom Hearts, which you say is the Heart of All Worlds, is darkness. In my experience, the heartless seem to be attracted by light and to the hearts of worlds. So, it seems to me that Kingdom Hearts is Light. In fact, it makes sense in a way. The best place to hide a light is surrounded by smoke, so those seeking it would never find it."  
  
Ansem replied, "That just shows how little you've learned—What is this Light?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Right on cue, the World of Choas exploded. You see, crashing into something is a pretty good way to blow your transport up.

Sora and his friends were launched to the door.  
  
Donald quackingly sobbed, "Not the ship..."  
  
"Don't worry!"

Donald and Goofy said in unison, "The king?!?"  
  
Riku said, "Don't forget about me!"  
  
Sora and Kairi said, "Riku!"  
  
Mickey said, "We gotta shut this door!!!"  
  
"You look like the little girl from Radiant Garden! And you're the boy from Destiny Islands!" a blue-haired woman said, "Are these your friends?"  
  
They all (except Mickey) said, "Yeah, and who are you?"  
  
Aqua responded, "Oh sorry, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Aqua!"  
  
They all introduced themselves.  
  
Mickey said, "Riku, go over with them. We already have two keyblade wielders on this side. Go be with your friends!"  
  
Riku rushed out to greet them.   
  
With all of their efforts combined, they were able to shut the door.   
  
They were stranded now.

Riku asked, "Where are we?"  
  
Sora replied, "Uhh, ∞-∞-∞?"  
  
Donald said, "Wack? When will I see Daisy again..."

They all languished in despair until they heard a mysterious whooshing noise.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED IN "Into Oblivion"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***1** Look, in space-flight, you might need to do some math to get to a certain coordinate... Also, it's funny that the gummi ship has no way to get infinity, but outputs infinity when dividing by zero and squaring it... Or maybe, I'm ranting??? Me, ranting? That's impossible!"
> 
> Stay tuned for "Into Oblivion" where we see the effects of a Time Lord Sora, Riku, and Kairi, in the bowels of Castle Oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to criticize me so I can make it better. I don’t believe in don’t like, don’t read, so feel free to show your distaste tin the comments below.


End file.
